


Casa de Naipes

by zelsh



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Casas antropófagas (it's a thing), Future Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La fiesta es, por supuesto, en la nueva casa de Barney. Es una mansión ridícula, blanca, de columnas en la puerta y fuentes flanqueando los cuatro costados. ¡He tenido que contratar a cinco jardineros!, le dijo a modo de saludo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casa de Naipes

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto para el maravilloso meme musical de samej (http://samej.livejournal.com/148725.html), para el prompt de bloodconfetti que pedía a estos dos con "Hungover" de Ke$ha. Es posible que me haya saltado un montón de datos del canon. Soy súper novata en este fandom así que perdónperdón a los fans más veteranos <3

La fiesta es, por supuesto, en la nueva casa de Barney. Es una mansión ridícula, blanca, de columnas en la puerta y fuentes flanqueando los cuatro costados. ¡He tenido que contratar a cinco jardineros!, le dijo a modo de saludo. Ted está apoyado contra una de las paredes de mármol del salón con una copa de champán en la mano. Una camarera con un escote impresionante pasa a su lado y le ofrece un cóctel de gambas que Ted declina. Se cuida de mirarla a los ojos al hablar.

—Ah. No. Gracias.

Ted suspira cuando la chica se aleja. Se pregunta por enésima vez qué está haciendo ahí si en realidad no tenía ninguna intención de venir. No tenía intención de venir cuando la invitación le llegó por correo- una tarjeta desplegable con un mecanismo que hacía sonar una canción que pasó de moda en 2013, y las palabras VAS A PERDERTE LA LEGENDARIA DE LAS FIESTAS escritas en letras doradas. Tampoco tenía intención de venir cuando Barney le llamó para advertirle que se pusiese traje, ni siquiera cuando Robin le dijo, a través de un teléfono público del Sáhara Occidental que de verdad deberías ir, Ted, cuando Ted le dijo que la echaba de menos. Fue Lily la que le convenció-guión-obligó, plantándose en su casa a las cinco de la tarde (cuando ya estaba en pijama) para desplegar su sobrehumana capacidad de hacerle sentir mal.

—¿Hace cuánto que no ves a Barney? —le preguntó, los brazos en jarras.

—No sé, Lily. No llevo la cuenta.

—Jesús. ¿Has ido a Vermont una sola vez? 

—Es sólo que me he cansado de alimentar los delirios de Barney. Ya somos mayores para eso, ¿no crees? —dijo, recitando la excusa que lleva repitiéndose desde hace meses.

—No me vengas con esas gilipolleces, Mosby. Sabes que lo está pasando mal. No es propio de ti darle la espalda a un amigo.

—Barney y yo no somos amigos —murmuró, aunque ya estaba claro, incluso antes de empezar, quién había ganado esa discusión.

El salón donde se desarrolla la fiesta es circular, y está cubierto por una cúpula de la que cuelgan tres lámparas de araña en diferentes alturas. Es tan grande que los grupos de asistentes están a varios metros de distancia los unos de los otros. Ted ha intentado contarlos, por puro aburrimiento más que nada, pero al llegar al ochenta y tres se ha cansado. Además, sospecha que ha contado a la misma señora de rojo cuatro veces. En lugar de eso mira las paredes, que están revestidas de cuadros hipermodernos y extraexquisitos que Lily ayudó a escoger, y que Barney le ha enseñado como parte del tour obligatorio de su nueva residencia.

—Esta mansión era de Ford, ¿sabes? Henry Ford, ese viejo zorro —dijo, como si fuese un amigo común—. Tenía una colección horrenda de Rubens, ya sabes, señoras gordas por doquier. El tipo era un genio pero tenía un gusto cuestionable.

Ted aprieta los dientes y busca a Marshall con la mirada. Todavía no le ha visto porque es imposible encontrar a nadie en esa maldita mansión, y ahora que lo piensa, tampoco ha visto a Lily desde que entraron. Marshall y Lily visitan a Barney a menudo porque hacen el trayecto a Vermont de forma regular, ahora que Marvin está estudiando en la UVM y suspendiendo todas sus clases de bioquímica. Ted piensa que es un milagro que no le hayan echado de la universidad todavía. Helen y Peter viven en California con su madre y les ve tres veces al año, pero sabe que son los mejores de su clase y que eso tiene que ser, al menos en parte, gracias a su lejana pero dedicada influencia paterna.

Localiza a Marshall acechando la mesa de aperitivos, estudiando un montadito de cuatro pisos antes de metérselo entero en la boca. Ted se apresura a su lado. 

—¡Marshall!

—¡Ted! —exclama, aunque tiene la boca llena y suena más bien como ¡Ded!.

—Dios, cómo me alegro de verte, llevo buscándote una hora entera. 

—Yo también. He perdido a Lily —Marshall se limpia los dedos en el mantel blanco sin mucho disimulo—. Esta casa me pone los pelos de punta, tío. Se traga a las personas.

—Tampoco he visto a Barney desde que me dio la clase magistral de historia del arte.

Ambos renuevan su copa cuando una de las camareras de ligera vestimenta pasa a su lado, y se dirigen hacia la puerta de cristal que se abre al jardín trasero. En el exterior hay una banda tocando en una esquina, y Ted nota con cierta aprensión que sus trajes parecen mucho mejores que el suyo. El aire les golpea las mejillas cuando salen a la terraza, espeso con el olor a flores.

—El tema de Barney —Marshall suspira y se bebe la mitad de la copa como si fuese un chupito. Las entradas de Marshall le llegan casi hasta la altura de las orejas, y Ted supone que debería empezar a pensar en ellas como la calva de Marshall—. Lily me está volviendo loco desde que le ha convertido en su nuevo proyecto personal. Se pasa la vida aquí.

—Pensaba que Robin era su mejor amiga.

Marshall le mira con una ceja levantada y se termina la copa.

—Barney también es nuestro amigo —dice. Luego se encoge de hombros—. Y una cosa no quita a la otra. Robin está en Marruecos.

—Ahora es el Sáhara.

—Sí, eso —Marshall equilibra su copa vacía sobre un arbusto podado a la perfección, y Ted piensa que ya se debe haber tomado unas cuantas—. Lo que quiero decir es que ella está haciendo sus cosas en otro puñetero continente, y Barney está aquí.

—Sí, aquí en Vermont —dice, con una mueca, pero es consciente de lo infantil que suena. Han pasado muchos años desde que ninguno de ellos ha pensado en Nueva York como el único lugar en el que merece la pena vivir.

—No sé por qué estás tan enfadado con él. Robin fue la que le dejó, es como si nosotros nos hubiésemos enfadado contigo cuando…

—No tiene nada que ver —espeta. Lo hace demasiado alto y una mujer vestida de rojo le mira con desaprobación. Ted le devuelve la mirada, decidiendo en ese momento que fue ella la persona que truncó su intento previo de contar a los invitados—. Robin… Fue culpa de Barney que Robin se fuese.

Marshall intercepta un par de copas más y le tiende una a Ted, que todavía no se ha acabado la anterior. Ted mira el líquido dorado en ambas con el ceño fruncido, con la extraña sensación de que es una imagen duplicada.

—Robin se fue porque quiso. Y Robin y Barney se divorciaron porque las relaciones se acaban, a veces —dice Marshall, despacio. 

—Ya. Creo que yo sé más de relaciones que se acaban que tú —dice, y Marshall hace un mohín compasivo. Ted pone los ojos en blanco—. Y además, ¿qué se supone que es esta fiesta? ¿una celebración de su recién renovada soltería? Por favor.

Dice eso pero Ted tiene que admitir que la fiesta no es exactamente lo que se esperaba. Es verdad que las camareras son todas guapas y sus uniformes bastante reveladores, pero aparte de eso no hay nada más que sea típicamente Barney. Lleva esperando desde el principio de la noche a que algo explote o prenda fuego, sin resultados. Además, Barney no está por ninguna parte, aunque Ted elige interpretarlo como que está disfrutando de su fiesta de forma más privada.

—Ted, deja de —empieza Marshall, pero luego ve algo por encima de su hombro y saluda con la mano. Ese algo resulta ser Lily, que se materializa a su lado y le roba una de las copas a Ted.

—Ahhh, aquí estáis. Os lo juro, esta casa…

—Se traga a la gente, sí —aporta Marshall—. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Por ahí —se encoge de hombros—. Buscando a Barney, básicamente. Quería saber si había decidido si comprar ese Kahlo del que hablamos.

—¿Y dónde está su chica? —pregunta Ted. Barney tardó aproximadamente dos semanas desde que Robin se mudó hasta que se echó una nueva novia. Siempre le han gustado las chicas jóvenes, pero ahora que Barney sobrevuela los cincuenta la imagen es más grotesca que nunca.

—No ha traído a nadie, ¿no lo has visto? Creo que han roto —dice Lily.

La banda ha empezado a tocar algo que suena a los años 20 y algunas parejas se han animado a bailar en el espacio entre el interior y la terraza, casi en el umbral, como si quisiesen esconderse un poco en la penumbra pero no lo suficiente como para que los del interior no les vean.

—¿En serio? —Ahora que Lily está junto a Marshall Ted nota lo borracho que está, apoyándose contra ella y hablándole al lateral de su cara con ojos desenfocados—. Eso es rrraro.

—No es raro, cariño. Sabes que está deprimido.

—Qué va a estar deprimido. Está de celebración —bufa Ted.

—Por favor, Ted —susurra Lily, mirando su copa. 

—Lily, si tú quieres consentirle… Ah, sabes qué te digo, da lo mismo —Ted se termina de golpe su champán y deja la copa junto a la de Marshall, sobre el arbusto, entendiendo en ese momento lo perfecto que es dejarla ahí—. Tengo que ir al baño.

Lily le intenta decir dónde puede encontrar los servicios pero Ted agita una mano en el aire, sin escuchar, convencido de que podrá encontrar uno de los veintisiete baños que sospecha hay en la mansión.

Entra al salón, donde el sonido de la banda llega lejano y suave, más como un hilo musical de ascensor que como música en vivo, y esquiva a un grupo de hombres rotundos para atrapar la manga traslúcida de una camarera con cierta torpeza.

—Perdón, um. ¿El baño?

La chica le mira y sonríe despacio y Ted se pregunta si le daría su número si se lo pidiese. Luego para el pensamiento en seco. Está seguro de que esta chica no puede ser mucho mayor que Helen, por Dios.

—Como todos los baños. Entras por la segunda puerta a la izquierda del Auerbach y luego avanzas por el pasillo hasta pasar seis habitaciones. En la séptima puerta se abre otro pasillo, y de ahí ya, al fondo a la derecha.

—Ja, por supuesto, muchas gracias. 

Ted ya se ha olvidado de las indicaciones cuando encuentra el Auerbach y la puerta correspondiente, pero no quiere volver a preguntarle a la chica y quedar como un idiota. También sospecha que la casa se la habrá comido a estas alturas. Suspira y se adentra en el pasillo, que es tan blanco como el salón sólo que tiene el suelo cubierto por una moqueta roja y espesa. Se balancea un poco sobre sus pies para comprobar lo mullida que es. La opulencia extrema de la casa le hace sentir raro, pequeño e inadecuado pero también algo solo, aunque sabe que si da la vuelta se encontrará con un número incontable de personas bebiendo pequeños tragos de sus copas. 

Camina en línea recta durante un par de minutos y elige una puerta al azar, con tan buena suerte que se abre en otro pasillo de puertas cerradas e idénticas, como la planta anodina de un hotel. Frunce el ceño. 

—No me extraña que desaparezca la gente —murmura, y sigue caminando por el nuevo pasillo, abriendo puertas a su paso. Al principio lo hace con cuidado por si hubiese alguien dentro, pero después de abrir cinco habitaciones y encontrarse sólo muebles cubiertos con sábanas empieza a hacerlo sin ningún miramiento. Saca el móvil de su bolsillo trasero y le manda un mensaje de texto a Marshall.

_Creo que la casa me ha comido. :’(_

La respuesta de Marshall no tarda en vibrarle en la mano, aunque la cobertura en el interior parpadea y desaparece a ratos.

_no t rindas ted stamos contigo. L &M xxxxxxxxoxoxoxo_

Ted suelta una risa. El sonido de la fiesta queda lejano y acolchado por las paredes, como si los oídos de la casa estuviesen taponados, suspendidos en mitad de un cambio de presión. Ted decide seguir abriendo puertas porque golpearlas contra la pared le hace sentir que la situación es un poco menos irreal.

Está tarareando la canción de la invitación, repitiendo nananá like we’re gonna die young en bucle cuando abre una habitación y se encuentra luz dentro. Es una especie de estudio, cubierto de estanterías, con un escritorio de madera pulida en el centro. Ted se asoma.

—Así que eras tú el que estaba intentando destrozarme la casa.

Barney está ahí, naturalmente, sentado sobre una alfombra afgana con las piernas en uve y una copa de whisky entre las manos.

—Ah. ¿Qué?

—Las puertas —dice, y hace un brindis en su dirección antes de beber—. Ya me había parecido que no te había gustado mucho la mansión.

—Um. Lo siento. Estaba buscando el baño.

—Ya casi lo habías encontrado, dos puertas más y voilà.

Ted suspira.

—En realidad estaba escapando de la fiesta. Y de Lily —Barney está iluminado sólo por la lámpara verde del escritorio, y la luz es tan tenue que Ted no puede leerle la expresión. Las sombras en el estudio parecen profundas, antinaturales—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Escapar de la fiesta. Y de Lily.

Ted fuerza una risa. Hace meses que no ve a Barney y hace años que las cosas no son como solían ser entre ellos. No sería tan malo, claro, si no hubiese roto con Robin. Todos tienen una vida mucho más complicada ahora que hace veinte años, y Ted está dispuesto a aceptar que sus amigos ya no le quieren de la misma manera, que todos tienen su vida y sus hijos y sus trabajos, aunque él siga siendo un soltero en Nueva York que dibuja edificios. Ted ya no sabe cómo hablar con Barney, y si es sincero tampoco tiene ganas de intentarlo.

—Bueno, entonces te dejo.

—O podrías. Quedarte —dice Barney, rápido. Está mirando al suelo y no a él, acariciando la alfombra como si fuese un animal—. No lo parece, pero esta alfombra es la hostia de cómoda.

Ted de verdad, de verdad que no quiere quedarse. De hecho, quiere hacer de todo menos entrar en esa habitación oscura y extraña, incluido el perderse en las entrañas laberínticas de la mansión, aunque eso signifique condenarse a sí mismo a vagar sus pasillos eternamente. Pero en lugar de eso da un par de pasos y entra. 

—¿Qué es esta habitación? —pregunta cuando Barney no dice nada. 

—Es el despacho de Robin —dice, y Ted siente el corazón galoparle en el pecho. Robin. Su nombre en la boca de Barney suena casi como un conjuro. Barney se incorpora con dificultad y apoya la cadera contra la mesa—. No pensaba que fueses a venir a la fiesta, la verdad. 

Ted sopesa si ser sincero pero en lugar de eso mira a su alrededor. Repara en los recortes de periódico pegados en las paredes, desordenados, como sustituyendo la colección pictórica de Barney en el resto de la casa.

—El despacho de Robin.

—Sí. Compramos la casa antes de que se fuese a Marruecos.

—Al Sáhara.

—Eso.

Ted aprieta la mandíbula. No sabía que hubiesen comprado la casa juntos. Desde su observatorio en Nueva York parecía otra chiquillada de Barney, multiplicada por cien, azuzada por la crisis de los cincuenta. Una terapia de sustitución de esposa bastante cara.

—A ella le parecía una ridiculez de casa —dice Barney, sonriendo hacia su bebida—. La idea de un hombre humilde de lo que significa tener éxito —Barney coge la botella de whisky y deja caer el líquido marrón en su copa circular. Su pelo todavía es antinaturalmente dorado, y Ted está seguro de que se lo tiñe—. Tenía razón, como siempre —bebe y se lame el labio inferior—. Siento no poder ofrecerte algo para beber, no esperaba tener compañía y no me he traído más copas. Podemos compartir si quieres.

—Sabes que es culpa tuya que Robin se fuese —espeta Ted. Barney le mira fijamente y el ángulo con la lámpara hace más evidente las arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

Luego el momento pasa, sonríe y bebe un poco más. A Ted le gustaría explotarle la copa en la cara.

—Sí.

—¿Sí? ¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —exclama Ted.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Barney deja la copa sobre el escritorio como si le costase trabajo soltarla—. ¿Quieres que te pida perdón? ¿Es eso lo que has venido a buscar en realidad, una disculpa? “Perdón, Ted. Sé que querías follarte a mi mujer y ahora te queda un poco lejos, lo cual dificulta el tem…

Ted le corta a la mitad de la palabra porque está frente a él en dos pasos largos antes de que pueda pensarlo mejor. Enrosca las solapas de su chaqueta entre sus puños y le sacude contra la mesa. La botella de whisky se balancea violentamente.

—Cállate, no sabes lo que dices —gruñe, los dientes tan apretados que las palabras salen de su boca de puro milagro. Barney le está mirando con las cejas enarcadas, ni una sombra de miedo en sus ojos.

—Dime, Ted, dónde me he equivocado.

Ted respira con fuerza por la nariz. Siente que le arde el estómago, que podría hacer un agujero en el espacio-tiempo con las ganas de pegar a Barney, y aun así algo hace que relaje sus dedos uno por uno. Deja salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y coge la botella de whisky con demasiada brusquedad. Barney se ríe a su lado, apoyando una pierna sobre el escritorio y alisándose las arrugas en su traje. Es un traje normal. Definitivamente no el mejor que tiene.

—Eres un gilipollas —murmura Ted.

—Ya lo sé. Pero no niegues que querías follarte a mi mujer.

—Eres un gilipollas —repite. Es inútil negarlo. Aun así, corrige—: Exmujer.

—Todavía no hemos firmado el divorcio, así que.

—Hm —Ted mira a su alrededor. Han dejado de lado la copa en favor de pasarse la botella de whisky entre ellos, sin mirarse, rozándose los dedos de vez en cuando—. Comprasteis esta mansión entre los dos.

Sabe que Barney ya le ha dicho que sí, y por qué iba a mentirle, pero ese detalle cambia absolutamente todo, puede sentir la realidad reajustándose a su alrededor aunque no entiende del todo por qué.

—Hace cinco años.

—Ya —dice Ted. Se pregunta si ya lo sabía, si quizás alguien se lo dijo en algún momento, pero hace cinco años su mujer dejó de ser su mujer y su vida dejó de ser la vida que siempre había pensado que sería, y eso es lo único que recuerda.

—¿Quieres salir? Esta habitación —Barney señala a su alrededor con la botella y no dice nada más. Ted asiente, cogido por sorpresa. De alguna manera se había convencido que la casa se lo había comido de verdad.

Hay una puerta de cristal ahumado en una esquina del estudio, y cuando salen el aire es más fragrante de lo que lo era en la terraza. Ted supone que el jardín es enorme, un millón de flores polinizando el aire, aunque sólo puede ver un par de metros, hasta donde iluminan las luces de la casa. Está seguro de que las ventanas bajo las que están caminando pertenecen a las mismas habitaciones que estaba abriendo hace unos pocos minutos, que estaban oscuras y abandonadas, pero aun así hay una luz inexplicable iluminando el camino.

—¿Estamos yendo a algún sitio?

—No —dice, por encima del hombro, y le lanza la botella de whisky. Ted la atrapa al vuelo y algo de alcohol le moja la mano.

Parece que después de todo sí que estaban yendo a algún sitio. El camino termina en un patio pequeño y recluido, escondido entre arbustos florales con un par de mesas y de bancos de metal. Una de las cuatro fuentes que rodean la casa está ahí: una construcción demasiado alta que parece a punto de colapsarse sobre sí misma, recubierta de querubines que la oscuridad vuelve diabólicos. Ted frunce el ceño.

—No sé si sabes el miedo que da esta puta casa —dice, porque alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Barney le sonríe y se sienta en uno de los bancos, mira hacia el cielo. El aire es caliente y pegajoso.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que nosotros nos hacemos viejos, pero las chicas siempre son jóvenes?

La pregunta sale absolutamente de la nada, y pilla a Ted tan de sorpresa que se olvida durante un segundo de que todavía quiere partirle la cara a Barney. Se deja a su lado.

—Eso es biológicamente imposible.

—Quiero decir. Siempre hay este grupo, estas chicas, que nunca envejecen. Las chicas no son las mismas, claro, sólo los espacios que tienen que ocupar. 

Ted mira a Barney como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

—Estoy demasiado borracho para estar seguro pero creo que eso que acabas de decir es súper sexista.  
Barney se ríe y bebe un trago largo del whisky. Ted se da cuenta de que se les está acabando, y siente que le palpita la cabeza, brevemente, como si la resaca que seguro va a tener estuviese llamando a sus metafóricas puertas.

—Seguramente.

Ted se mira las manos. El olor a flores es tan intenso en el patio que se le nubla la cabeza.

—Has roto con esa chica. Es. ¿Estás bien?

—Ah, sí. Melissa. 

—Melissa.

—Ha habido muchas Melissas, ¿no te parece? A eso me refiero. 

Ted piensa en la ridícula fiesta y en la ridícula casa y en la vida ridícula que Barney ha llevado siempre, y en cómo se había imaginado que seguiría exactamente igual hasta el día de su muerte. De la misma manera que pensaba que toda su vida estaba dirigiéndole hasta los brazos de la madre de sus hijos, y que una vez alcanzada esa meta todo el trabajo estaría hecho. Se da cuenta de que, en su mente, los últimos cinco años no forman parte de su historia, como si sólo hubiesen sido la secuela de una película que se cancela en preproducción.

—Tío —suspira—. Qué coño nos ha pasado.

—Te diría algo profundo como “la vida” —dice Barney—, pero preferiría hablar mal de Lily y Marshall.

—Esos cabrones—asiente Ted.

—He oído que Marvin está cateando.

Ted sonríe hacia Barney, y se da cuenta de que Barney está haciendo lo mismo. Siente algo así como una tregua forjándose entre ellos, tenue, cimentada sobre la envidia hacia la felicidad de sus mejores amigos y un sentimiento compartido de fracaso vital. En ese momento Ted está seguro de que hay algo extraño en el aire. El corazón le salta en el pecho cuando se le ocurre que quizás Barney haya diseminado algún tipo de droga inhalable, porque todavía le dura la sonrisa cuando Barney hace lo impensable, y se inclina hacia él, y le besa.

Ted parpadea.

—Qué —Barney le besa de nuevo, y su cerebro sólo registra que tiene los labios húmedos. Por el whisky, seguramente—. Barney —dice, pero Barney vuelve a besarle. Ted intenta hablar un par de veces más: Barney y qué y pero y Barney y BarneyBarney. Barney le sujeta los bordes de la cara para poder presionarse contra su boca con más fuerza, arrancándole las palabras con la lengua antes de que pueda pronunciarlas.

Ted está seguro de que nunca le han besado así. Mejor, claro, un millón de veces, y peor. Pero nunca así, absurdo y delirante, a la sombra de una casa antropófaga, colocado por el whisky y ese polen mágico. Que sea Barney el que lo está haciendo, Barney, es casi lo de menos, aunque sea uno de sus mejores amigos-sólo-que-ya-no y, técnicamente, aun el marido de la mujer con la que lleva fantaseando toda su vida. 

Barney le empuja sobre el banco de metal con su cuerpo y Ted cede, se deja hacer a pesar de que esta situación sólo le provoca risa. El banco es incómodo, apenas suficientemente grande para los dos, pero Barney le toca el cuello con insistencia, el estómago, el espacio entre las piernas. Ted no la tiene dura y siente que debería pedirle perdón, aunque a Barney parece no importarle y sólo frota con insistencia, arriba y abajo y arriba y abajo a través de los pantalones de traje que insistió en que se pusiese. 

—Ted —dice Barney, repentinamente sorprendido, y Ted se da cuenta de que su cuerpo y su mente van a ritmos diferentes y que Barney le está sujetando la polla dura con la mano. Se queda parado. No hay luz en el patio y no tiene sentido que pueda ver los ojos de Barney tan bien, tan claros.

—Qué pasa —jadea Ted. Barney parpadea.

—Nada. Quítate los pantalones —ordena.

—Qué. Dón. Có. ¿Ahora?

—Podemos ir a dar una vuelta más alrededor de la casa, si quieres. Sí. Ahora. Quiero tocarte la polla.

Ted frunce el ceño pero se desabrocha los pantalones, sorprendido por la reacción que le provoca las palabras de Barney, su sangre concentrándose entre sus piernas con un rugido. Barney se los baja hasta las rodillas, impaciente. Sigue besándole y Ted puede sentir el calor de su cara irradiarle las mejillas. Cuando Barney le toca la polla, como prometió, Ted se siente joven e inexperto, una especie de cliché salido de una canción de Madonna, y está a nada de pedirle que pare. Pero luego Barney se baja sus propios pantalones y hay una fricción nueva, desconocida, resbaladiza por el sudor y la humedad de sus pollas que hace que a Ted se le licue en cincuenta por ciento del cuerpo y se le olviden todas las ganas de parar.

—Ah, joder —gime, tira del pelo de Barney, le lame el interior de la boca. Puede sentir el recuerdo de ese momento cristalizándose en ese preciso instante, listo para ser revisitado una y otra y otra vez en el futuro. Ted embiste hacia arriba y nunca ha tenido tantas de ganas de correrse.

—Eso.

Siguen frotándose durante una cantidad de tiempo desconocida, besándose como si quisiesen hacerse daño, apartando prendas del camino sólo cuando les molestan. En algún momento se dan la vuelta, se empujan y Barney acaba debajo de Ted. Tiene la camisa levantada hasta la barbilla, y la perfección de sus abdominales hace que Ted le odie un poco, pensando en los michelines que no puede sacudirse de encima, no importa lo mucho que vaya al gimnasio. Luego se siente culpable, como si el pensamiento violase algún principio de su tregua tácita, y le besa encima del ombligo.

—Ted. Ah. Quiero que me folles.

Ted se atraganta, los labios todavía pegados a la piel de su estómago.

—¿C-cómo?

—Que me folles. Tengo condones, la vaselina está en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta —Barney no le deja pensárselo, y cuando Ted decide que sí, que vale, que valesí, ya lleva un rato con dos dedos dentro del culo de Barney. Barney insiste en que no es su primera vez y en que deje de perder el tiempo, pero Ted ya no sabe lo que es verdad o no, sobre lo que dice Barney y sobre nada, en general, así que se toma su tiempo, los dedos cubiertos de demasiado lubricante. Barney es impaciente, embiste contra su mano mientras se sujeta al banco y el calor de su cuerpo es tan intenso en el interior que Ted piensa que se quemará si alguna vez llega a follarle. 

—¿No tienes calor, Barney? ¿No tienes calor? —pregunta Ted, algo estúpidamente, y Barney sólo gime en respuesta. Le espalda de Barney está rígida por la tensión, y Ted le levanta la chaqueta, la camisa, piensa que puede sentir el sudor evaporarse de su piel y tocarle los labios antes de que llegue a besarle un omóplato—. Yo tengo mucho calor.

Barney gime otra vez, sólo que más profundo, más largo, y los espasmos de su culo le indican que se está corriendo, aunque se ha tocado sólo un par de veces entre las piernas. Ted le sujeta entre sus brazos para evitar que se caiga, y hay algo vulnerable en la laxitud repentina de sus músculos. Ted le besa el lateral del cuello y Barney está gimiendo dentro del hueco de su codo cuando por fin le empieza a follar, despacio despacio rápido y vuelta a empezar hasta que empuja su orgasmo dentro del cuerpo de Barney, que se deja hacer, jadeando todo el rato, diciendo que sí y sí y sí, que sí.

Después de eso caen el uno sobre el otro, satisfechos y sorprendidos, mirándose como si ambos estuviesen experimentando la misma sensación de extrañeza cósmica. Se arrastran hacia la casa, casi sin hablar, las camisas mal metidas dentro de los pantalones. Ted puede sentir la resaca presionando desde detrás de los ojos, y por la manera en la que Barney se está frotando la sien supone que él está igual. Barney les guía por los pasillos de la casa, que parecen menos laberínticos que hace unas horas, y aparta un tacón rojo abandonado con el pie para abrir una puerta. La habitación tiene una cama enorme sobre la que desploman al unísono, sin quitarse la ropa, tocándose aquí y allí, y están dormidos en menos de un minuto.

Ted se despierta con la vibración de su móvil. Hay una luz azulada dentro de la habitación, y el reloj digital de la mesita le indica que son las 8:42. Parpadea para despejar el sueño de su retina y tiene que leer el mensaje tres veces antes de que las palabras sean del todo nítidas. Es Lily.

 _¡Ted! Anoche volvimos al hotel porque pensábamos que te habías ido, pero hoy nos han dicho que no has venido por aquí. Marshall está a punto de mandar una patrulla de rescate especializada en casas atropófagas_

Y dos segundo después:

_¿Estás bien?_

—Qué haces —gruñe Barney, la cara escondida en la almohada. Ted carraspea.

—Ah, son Lily y Marshall. Están preocupados por los hábitos alimenticios de tu mansión.

Barney rueda sobre la cama hasta que le está mirando, y Ted sopesa si tocarle la parte de su pecho que queda al descubierto, la que está entre sus clavículas y parece más suave que las demás. Al final decide hacerlo y Barney sonríe. Parece que va a decir algo importante, pero en lugar de eso dice:

—Joder, qué hambre tengo, ¿quieres ir a desayunar? 

Deciden ir a por hamburguesas, naturalmente, porque no hay mejor terapia para la resaca. Barney conduce y Ted lleva una camisa que huele a él. Declinó su ofrecimiento de darse una ducha, alegando algo acerca de su pelo y la Absoluta Necesidad de usar su gomina especial. La verdad es que le gusta llevar el olor de Barney encima, como esa camisa, aunque el pensamiento todavía le resulta extraño y hace que se le calienten las mejillas. El coche está llegando al portón negro de la casa cuando se da cuenta de que todavía no ha contestado a Lily.

_¿Estás bien?_

Ted relee el mensaje una y otra vez, y mira hacia atrás, hacia la figura omnipresente de la casa. Bajo la luz de la mañana parece más triste que amenazadora, una mansión sólo llena de habitaciones vacías. Parte de Barney siempre va a estar atrapada dentro, sospecha, y no cree que eso se pueda arreglar. El presente no es un recipiente en el que guardar los errores del pasado hasta que se corrijan, es sólo una sucesión de días que pueden rellenarse de nuevos errores, ignorarse completamente en favor de recordar, o vivir, sin más. Mira hacia Barney, que se da cuenta y aparta la mirada de la carretera para sonreírle, algo tentativo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ted estudia la pantalla de su móvil. A Barney le dice “dime la verdad: tú te tiñes el pelo”, lo cual le ofende profundamente, como era de esperar. A Lily le contesta “he encontrado a Barney”, y siente como si estuviese añadiendo un capítulo extra al final de su historia cuando escribe: “Estamos bien.”


End file.
